


Happy Birthday Dear One

by EvilsDarlingDaughter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilsDarlingDaughter/pseuds/EvilsDarlingDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristal never thought she'd get a birthday like this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Dear One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be titled Surprisingly Satisfying but Once I finished writing it I decided to change the name. This is a One-shot between an OC of mine named Cristal and her father Lord Voldemort.
> 
> I've been thinking about rewriting this and adding more to it let me know what you think.

I looked at him, his tall dark form standing there in front of me. I could not believe my eyes. He was even more powerful looking then I had imagined. I reached out and touched the mirror in front of me. I prayed that this was not a dream. He smiled wickedly as he watched me. I closed my eyes for a moment hoping I wasn't hallucinating as I had done many times before. "Please be there when i turn around" I hissed my prayer in the softest voice.

I turned around and bowed low to him. "My lord it's so nice to finally meet you" I murmured under my breath. I didn't dare look into his eyes. To my surprise I heard him let out a low growling hiss. His eyes turned dark "Don't bow to me. Not you." He growled ferociously. I blushed a deep pink color. He glided forward and looked me up and down.

I held my breath without meaning to. "You're so beautiful" He breathed in my ear. "Th-thank you" I replied swallowing in the middle of my words. My deep emerald green eyes met his golden red ones. He tilted my chin up and kissed me firmly on the lips. I couldn't help the blush that flooded into my cheeks at the feeling of his lips on mine.

"We shouldn't" I found myself hissing under my breath. I heard him chuckle and he tilted my face up to meet his. He laid a firm powerful kiss on my lips causing me to blush another shade of pink.

He leaned down to kiss and nibble on my neck. It was at that point I felt myself slowly starting to slip away. I pressed against him, acting now on instinct. I relished the sound of a low lustful growl coming from deep in his throat.

He backed me up so I was between him and the cold stone wall of the dungeon room. I let out a gasp as the cold stone made contact with the skin of my arms and thighs.

"You are so much like your mother." He hissed in my ear. Something about his words were different this time. It took me a moment to realize he had spoken to me in Parceltongue, the language of my father's secrets.

He leaned in and kissed me again, more passionately before. He pressed me hard almost urgently against the wall. He ran his hands up my hips to my breasts as he kissed me. Suddenly he backed up a moment causing me to whimper from the sudden lack of his body heat.

I saw the evil glint in his eyes and the wicked grin playing at his lips. He slashed his wand through the air twice and my clothes slid off my body. I blushed as a heated moan escaped my lips.

He moved back to his previous position pinning me to the wall once more. I felt him grin against my neck. His hands ran over my body as his mouth seeked out my collarbone. He licked it playfully and I squirmed against him.

He seemed to really enjoy this, the feeling of my body squirming against his. Power radiated through his aura, almost burning me because our bodies were pressed so close.

I groaned as he sunk his teeth into my neck not totally breaking the skin only biting it enough to make me moan. I heard him laugh huskily against my ear. He kissed me again and this time I kissed back hungrily as if I would die if I didn't.

He smiled happily surprised at my actions. He wrapped his robes around me and slipped into my softness. I arched against him and let my head rest against the wall as I moaned loudly. He grinned wickedly and placed one of his hands on my neck.

My eyes widened a small glimmer of fear in them. I held my breath as I looked into his eyes. There was lust in his and could that be love? Before I could analyze further he kissed me again.

As we kissed he slowly ran the hand from my neck over and down to my breast. He began to massage it almost roughly. I broke away from his lips to moan again, this time his voice joined mine. He smiled down at me and kissed my breast as if he was kissing my heart.

"My darling daughter, make me proud." He murmured to me then before I could reply he was gone. I was dressed once again. The only thing that told me he had really been there was a small box he had left behind.

I moved over to it and picked it up and opened it. Inside was an old looking necklace with a heart shaped silver locket with a capital S engraved in the cover. Inside the locket was a rainbow crystal, deep in the stone was a strand of unicorn hair and the hologram of a feather. After a moment I realized that there was a piece of paper with it. I picked it up and read the words it secretly held. "Happy birthday my dear one." I smiled turned back to the mirror and put it on. "Thank you father" I whispered to my reflection.


End file.
